Numerous recent proposals such as JLAMP (JLab AMPlifier), a 4th generation light source covering the range 10 eV-100 eV in the fundamental mode with harmonics to 1 keV, and the LHeC (Large Hadron Electron Collider) Test ERL have invoked recirculation and energy recovery as a means of cost-performance optimization for linear accelerators. Solutions for such systems, to date, typically involve common recirculation transport of accelerated and recovered beams, sometimes over long distances. This imposes significant constraints on both performance and operability, as multiple beams must be managed using a common set of accelerator components.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for eliminating common beamline transport of accelerated and energy-recovered beams, enabling completely independent control of all passes of the beam at all energies during recirculation, thereby resulting in improved performance and operability.